


pansy’s opinion

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher/Student, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Pansy has a lot of opinions, but not all of them are hers.





	pansy’s opinion

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the switcheroo challenge 2005.

Pansy eyed the fiery redheaded girl with more curiosity than was entirely necessary, in her own opinion. Despite her best intentions, she found herself watching the other girl across the Great Hall at breakfast, lunch, and dinner; she watched as the other girl spoke flirtatiously, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling brightly.

She was off limits, though, not only because she was a Weasley (and therefore a blood traitor), but she was also Draco’s girlfriend.

Yes, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were an item. Pansy didn’t believe it either; in fact, she still didn’t, and she’d had an entire term to get used to the idea. The fire-and-ice contrast about the pair was very intriguing – beautiful, actually, in Pansy’s opinion – and she was about 97.8% sure that is what drew her to the Weaselette in the first place.

That and the fact that the redhead had stolen _her_ Draco.

Pansy and Draco had never been together, contrary to popular belief, but Pansy had always held some sort of claim over him. It was only natural that she had expected to marry him; be his first _everything_ , whenever he was ready.

Now that Weasel-bitch had him, and Merlin only knew what they did together. Ginny had quite a reputation for being… well, _kinky_. These reports were corroborated by the fact that Draco had gone through several Slytherin ties and made many unexplained trips to the hospital wing in the few months they had been together.

But what got Pansy the most was the snarky shit-eating grin on his face whenever she saw him after one of their little ‘escapades’. In her opinion, _she_ should have been the one making him look like that, making him feel like that.

Yes, she was definitely making plans to get back at him, but not _through_ him. Oh, no, Pansy thought she’d get even by attacking the source of his newfound happiness directly – Ginny.

Pansy supposed she could have just kicked the other girl’s ass, but somehow that didn’t seem appropriate given the situation. No, it would make much more sense to extract revenge by taking a different approach, to pay the little tart back for ruining her dreams.

Pansy Parkinson was going to seduce Ginny Weasley.

It would take careful planning and sheer Slytherin cunning, but Pansy was up to the challenge. She was willing to do anything to prove that she was the better woman, and therefore the better choice for her Draco, in her opinion.

She waited until she knew the Gryffindors had Quidditch practice for the upcoming match against Slytherin. The entire school were on ends to see how Ginny and Draco would react to each other in the air, even going as far as to place bets.

Pansy knew, however, that the couple in question had already made a bet of their own. It was something having to do with a part of the body that Pansy had only thought there was one use for up until she heard about this.

In the event of protecting Draco’s arse, Pansy sincerely hoped that Slytherin won the game.

Under the pretense of spying on the practice, Pansy made her way down to the pitch and waited nonchalantly outside of the girls’ changing room. Or as nonchalantly as she could, given the fact that her presence wasn’t expected and, quite honestly, she looked odd leaning up against the wall with her arms folded bitterly.

“Smell something foul, Parkinson?” came the Weaselette’s voice, and Pansy almost jumped as she saw Ginny rounding the corner with Romilda Vane.

“I think she smells herself,” remarked Romilda, snorting as though that was the funniest comment ever. “You should really keep your legs closed, Pansy.”

Ginny flashed Pansy an interesting look before dragging Romilda into the changing room. Pansy couldn’t describe the look, but she got the feeling that Ginny wanted the exact _opposite_ of what Romilda had said.

Her actually wanting it made this entire plan a whole lot better, in Pansy’s opinion.

Striding like she owned the place, she walked into the room and looked around. It was empty now, save for Ginny sitting on the bench, facing Pansy with one leg on either side, naked as the day she was born.

Pansy’s breath hitched in her throat and she almost lost her balance.

“W-What are you doing?” she asked warily, suspicious and incredibly turned on at the same time.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing?” Ginny replied. “It’s obvious you want to fool around, so let’s get on with it. I have practice.”

Pansy stood, shocked. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead her eyes traveled up and down Ginny’s curvy form, from her large, plump breasts down to the nest of red curls between her legs.

Suddenly Ginny hoisted herself off of the bench and sauntered towards Pansy, her brown eyes blazing with an intensity that Pansy had never seen before.

“I see I’m going to have to do this the hard way.”

Ginny grabbed Pansy by the robes and threw her up against the lockers. Using her nails, she ran her fingers up the back of Pansy’s shirt.

Pansy let a groan escape, and Ginny grinned wickedly.

“This is going to be fun.”

Ginny leaned in and crushed their mouths together, immediately thrusting her tongue inside. It was a rather rough kiss, in Pansy’s opinion, one she might expect to receive from a man in the throes of passion. However, Ginny’s lips were soft as they pressed forcefully against Pansy’s, and her hands were smooth as they grasped onto Pansy’s skin.

Pansy felt her clothes being torn off, and within seconds she was as nude as Ginny, their bodies smashed together with Ginny’s knee wedged between her legs.

“How do you like it, Pansy?”

Ginny’s voice was thick and hot against Pansy’s ear as her hand slipped down to rub against Pansy’s wetness.

The lockers were hard and cold against Pansy’s back and she arched into Ginny’s touch, snapping her eyes shut and hissing through her teeth. When she didn’t answer, Ginny kept talking.

“You want it like I give it to Draco? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

Pansy mewed deep in her throat as Ginny thrust her fingers inside her dripping pussy, fucking her with her hand. Ginny reached for her wand with her free hand and pointed at Pansy’s arms, which were hanging stiffly behind her back.

“ _Bindus_ ,” Ginny whispered into Pansy’s ear, and Pansy found her wrists being bound together with a soft but tight cloth.

The restrictions just added to Pansy’s pleasure, coupled with Ginny’s ministrations inside her. All too soon, she felt the emptiness as Ginny removed her fingers.

“Don’t worry, pet,” she said comfortingly. “I have other plans for you. _Dilditrius_.”

Pansy’s eyes widened as Ginny’s wand grew into a huge dildo and began thrusting madly inside her with no further assistance from the other girl.

“Don’t scream,” were Ginny’s final words as she lowered herself to bury her tongue in Pansy’s folds.

Pansy bit her lip to keep from crying out loud, trying to focus her gaze on a dark corner of the changing room.

Her orgasm took her over as she caught sight of two people huddled together in the corner, one behind the other.

She wanted to warn Ginny, but she didn’t want to distract her mouth from the wonderful things it was doing to her. Instead, she squinted through her ecstatic haze to identify their hidden audience.

She recognized the one in front immediately. Pale skin, light hair – it could only be Draco Malfoy. He wasn’t looking at her, though; his eyes were closed shut and his body was twitching as the other man pressed flush against him from behind and began running his long fingers under Draco’s robes.

Professor Snape. Pansy gasped.

His greasy hair fell over Draco’s shoulder as he attacked his student with his mouth, biting in to his neck hard enough for Draco to stifle a moan and lean back against him. Snape’s hands slipped lower to unbutton Draco’s trousers and pull out his cock.

Pansy came again at the sight of Draco’s erection. No wonder Ginny was dating him; a cock like that should definitely not go to waste, in Pansy’s opinion.

Snape, who seemed to have no problem with this arrangement, immediately closed both hands around Draco’s cock and started pumping fervently, grinding against Draco’s arse in the process.

Pansy watched them from across the room and went over the edge for a third time when Draco leaned his head back and came forcefully, groaning loudly and spilling himself onto the tile floor.

As if Draco’s orgasm was a cue, Ginny suddenly got to her feet. She wiped her mouth, withdrew her wand from Pansy and transfigured it back to its normal state, and strapped on her Quidditch gear without a second glance to Pansy. Draco, however, smirked at her as he followed Ginny out to the field.

Pansy slumped against the lockers, naked and dripping with her chest heaving with staggered breath, struggling at the restraints that Ginny had forgotten to remove from her wrists.

Her movements froze as she noticed Snape striding across the room. His eyes locked into hers until they were face to face.

“You did well, my little flower,” he said quietly. “However, your binds will not be removed yet, for you have not thanked me for allowing you this little tryst.”

“Yes, Professor,” Pansy replied automatically, her eyes glazed over and her voice airy. “Thank you.”

Without another word, Snape pinned Pansy against the lockers and shoved his cock inside her, proceeding to give her opinion to her once again.


End file.
